The Night the light went out
by PenguinPip
Summary: Detectives Yamato Ishida and Ken Ichijouji and on the case of the murder of Hikari. But the case turns out harder then they thought when their losing all their suspects.....(story moved from old account)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~  
  
I own digimon its mine all mine muwahahahahahaha!!!  
  
(Ken) knock it off kItty  
  
(Kitty) hmm spoil my fun.....jerk  
  
(Ken) rolls eyes  
  
(kitty) alright alright i dont own digimon....Happy...  
  
(Ken) yes now on with the Story....which I'm in bty.....HAHAHAHAH I KNOW WHO DID IT  
  
(Kitty) alright now you knock it off  
  
(Ken)................  
  
(Kitty) honestly i don't own digimon.  
  
Other stuff:   
  
(Kitty) Check out my friend Jutinalee 's story. ITs great full of Davis bashing...slimeball  
  
(Davis) thats not nice  
  
(kitty) do you see me Karing?...Slimeball  
  
(Davis) humph  
  
::Important notice:: Please no flames ^^  
  
^Am I dreaming^ thought Davis ^Or am I actually on a date with Kari??^  
  
"Davis which movie do you want to see?" Kari Kamiya asked him  
  
^nope I'm not^he said pinching himself "You pick Kari" He responded  
  
"Okay this one" she said as she pointed to Ever After on the movie listing  
  
"Lets go" Davis yelled "anything you pick sounds good to me"  
  
It was a lovely Wednesday evening this 10th of July, the stars were bright in the sky the temperature was around 70 and everything was just wonderful as Davis looked at his date for the evening.  
  
^This had better not be a chick-flick^ thought Davis as they walked into the theater.  
  
~Ten minutes into the movie~   
  
"aw-man Kari" said Davis "This is just a silly love story."  
  
"of course" she responded "They're my favorite I wouldn't pick anything else."  
  
"You should have told me that before you chose the movie."  
  
"you never asked" she said with a giggle.  
  
"hrmph, I'm going to get some popcorn" said Davis "at least I can enjoy that"  
  
"alright, but you'll miss the best part" giggled Kari  
  
"mhm sure" mumbled Davis as he walked out the door to the popcorn.  
  
~after the movie~  
  
"Do you want to go anywhere else?" asked Davis  
  
"Nah, its getting pretty late lets just catch the subway to get back home" she responded  
  
^poo^ thought Davis  
  
They got on the subway and traveled to Kari's house.  
  
"Thanks for the great time at the movies" said Kari as she was just about to walk inside the house when she noticed "Oh my gosh its 11 o'clock I have to meet T.k. early in the morning to go hiking, see ya Davis" she said opening the door  
  
"wait"he yelled  
  
she turned around "hmm"  
  
"take this"he said handing her his ticket stub  
  
"huh?" she questioned   
  
"Just do you can remember our date tonight" he responded  
  
"umm thanks Davis, I think" and at that she closed the door  
  
^no good night kiss^ thought Davis ^She's probably saving them all for T.k. hrmph ^ "oh well good night Kari" he said as he started walking home  
  
"Hey Tai I'm home" Shouted Kari as she walked into the house, her parents were gone on vacation for a couple of days and she knew he was probably still up.  
  
Well….not this time. "oh Tai" said Kari with a sigh as she looked at her brother snoring on the couch watching some weird show that he obviously fell asleep to.  
  
"Tai..TAI!!!" she yelled "wake up I'm home"  
  
"ummhmm" he said and rolled over  
  
:sigh: anyway Tai, I'm going to bed  
  
"ummhmm, night Kar……:Snore:"  
  
"night" she responded.  
  
About halfway home Davis noticed T.k. walking with Ken and Miyako into a local diner like place. "Hey guys wait up," he yelled to them  
  
"Hi Davis have a good time" asked T.k.  
  
"Yea it was nice." ^no kiss thanks to you^  
  
"so why are you guys out so late" questioned Davis  
  
"We were out at a concert when it ended we decided to go grab some dinner" responded TK  
  
"I see" said Davis  
  
"Well are we going to stand here and talk lets go get something to eat and drink." yelled Miyako  
  
They walked inside the restaurant and waited to be seated. The waitress came and led them to a booth in the back. She handed them some menus. She left and about 10 mins later came back to take their orders.  
  
"I'll have a glass of lemonade and cheese sticks" said Miyako  
  
"umm, I'll have lemonade and a tuna melt" said Ken  
  
"I'll have a coolers light" said T.k. "make that two or three maybe"  
  
"I'll have a bud and a chicken salad" said Davis   
  
"okay, I'll be back in a few minutes" said the waiter  
  
"So Davis how was your night?" questioned Miyako  
  
"Great! I spent it with Kari how could it get better!"  
  
"What movie did you go see?" she asked  
  
"Something called Later After I think"  
  
"Ever After you mean" Miyako corrected him  
  
"That's it, some cheesy love movie" he responded  
  
"Hey I like those kind!!!" Miyako yelled  
  
"Well I don't" Davis yelled back  
  
"alright you two calm down." Said Ken "look here comes our drinks."  
  
"AND MY BEER!!!!!!" T.k. yelled with a great big smile  
  
"T.k. should you be drinking that stuff when you just had your 4th liver transplant?" asked Miyako  
  
"I dunno" he said guzzling it down  
  
"hmm, you should really go to some classes about your alcoholism" said Ken "they could probably help you a lot."  
  
"I don't need them." Said T.k. "Bring me another please!!! And.. and Quick!!  
  
~after dinner and such~  
  
"Davis I think you should take the bus home" said Miyako "or at least let Ken and I drive you home."  
  
"I'm fine" he yelled "I have two legs I can walk"  
  
"err, fine then walk" yelled Miyako and turned away to leave with Ken  
  
"see you tomorrow" yelled Ken as Miyako dragged him down the street  
  
^Man that T.o. can sure drink, but I kept up with him, I hope he's o.k. for getting home^ thought davis ^I'm leaving^  
  
Tai woke up the next morning around 7 o'clock a.m. on the 11th of July, he sat up in bed and didn't hear any moving around the house he was a little confused since Kari should be getting ready to go met T.k. he would be here in about an hour. He decided to get up and see why she wasn't getting ready. He walked to her room and noticed a draft coming from it. ^hmm…she must have left the window open last night^ he thought then he opened the door and "Kari, sleepy head don't you think…Oh my GOD KARI!!!!!!" Tai screamed as he saw his little sister she had ducktape over her mouth and was stabbed several times in the chest and neck now he could see the blood on the floor and wall and on her. The expression on her face was pure agony. Her eyes were wind open staring into space as her life was expelled from her. "shes dead…..no NO NO KARI NO!!!!!" he yelled as he ran to the phone he dialed 911 "help police my sisters been murdered!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Ken) i still know who did it  
  
(Kitty) eeer  
  
(Davis) why did you have to make kari get murdered first why not tk  
  
(tk) eeer  
  
(Davis) eek  
  
(tk) what do you mean kill me first! On the contrary nobody likes you. You should go first then everyone would be happy.  
  
(Erika) Down with Dai!! Down with Dai!!!  
  
(Chanting) Down with Dai!! Down with Dai!!  
  
(Davis) ............. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Ken) this is my grand enterance  
  
(Kitty) would you shut up and let the people read it for themselves  
  
(Ken) looks like someone didn't have their hot cocoa today  
  
(Kitty) then why don't you make yourself useful and make me some  
  
(Ken) gesh.....grouch ::KEn leaves::  
  
(KItty) ahh Freedom, now on with chapter 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2 (Little Evidence found)  
  
Ken was sitting at his desk typing away at a case that he just closed when "Mr. Ichijouji you might want to look at this new case."   
  
"huh" said Ken  
  
"Seems the Kamiya girl has been murdered"  
  
"KARI KAMIYA!" he said dropping his coffee mug  
  
"I just thought you might want the case."  
  
"Yeah" Ken exclaimed "Do you know anything yet at all"  
  
"They're doing an autopsy on her right now, the filings should be back this afternoon"  
  
"What happened now" Said Matt walking into the his office  
  
"Good Morning Mr. Ishida"  
  
"Ken why the long face?" Matt questioned taking a sip of his coffee  
  
"Kari's been murdered"  
  
"What!!" said Matt spitting his coffee everywhere "are you sure"  
  
"Yes" said the man "She was found this morning, by her brother, brutally murdered in her bed. It seems she was gagged to keep her from screaming. Our autopsy staff is analyzing her as we speak"  
  
"Its true then" said Matt "Oh my gosh I cant believe it who would want to kill her?" "Sir if its alright could I work with Ken on this case"  
  
"Go ahead, I'll have the autopsy reports sent to you as soon as they're finished"  
  
"thanks" replied Ken  
  
"I can't believe it, Its unreal" said Matt "Poor Tai to have found her"  
  
"What about T.k. I wonder if he knows yet?" said Ken  
  
"I dunno, he was supposed to met her this morning for hiking" said Matt  
  
"If he could get up he was with us last night"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Miyako, T.k., and myself went down to get some dinner last night and we met Davis on the way. We had dinner and T.k. sure did drink a lot.  
  
"sounds like T.k." said Matt "he's becoming a real bad drinker"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"This is gonna be one heck of a case" said Matt  
  
"Especially when all our friends have just become suspects."  
  
"We better get going, Ken" said Matt "we should go talk to Tai"  
  
"Right" said Ken grabbing his jacket "Let's go"  
  
They arrived at Tai's house it was all taped up with the police scene do not cross tape but the front door was opened so they walked in anyway.  
  
"Tai, you home" shouted Matt  
  
"Yea" said Tai as he walked from the bathroom to him. You could see the marks of tears down his face.  
  
"We have to ask you some questions" said Ken flashing his badge and Matt did the same  
  
"I guess I can."  
  
"Lets start with yesterday night do you know where Kari was?"  
  
"Yea she was home all afternoon. I cooked us dinner around 6 pm then she remembered she had a movie date with Davis and left sometime around 7pm." he replied   
  
"When she can back was Davis with her, as in did he come over" said Matt  
  
"I don't think they could of" said Ken "we met Davis around 11 p.m."  
  
"I dunno, anyway, I was asleep before she came home, I suspect sometime past midnight did she arrive back."  
  
"hmm," said Ken "Then you just found her this morning?"  
  
"Yea….." said Tai as he trailed off and started to cry again "it was awful their was such pain in her eyes. They wouldn't even let her try to help herself by screaming. It's awful to think what humans are capable of.  
  
"don't worry Tai" said Matt " We're going to find out who did this or die trying"   
  
"Thanks guys"  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" said Matt  
  
"yea I called Mimi earlier she's coming over"   
  
"That's good" Matt said as they started to leave  
  
"hey wait" said Tai "T.k. and Kari were supposed to go out this morning but he never came, I wonder why?"  
  
"That's odd" said Matt " he's never late when it comes to Kari"  
  
"We'll check it out" said Ken "We are heading over to T.k.'s later"  
  
"bye guys" said Tai  
  
At then the two detectives left  
  
"Well where to next" said Ken "Davis's or T.k.'s?"  
  
"T.k.'s I hope he' alright" said Matt  
  
"He's probably still hung over" laughed Ken   
  
"Then he probably doesn't even know yet."said Matt "A guy loses probably the biggest love of his life and he's too hung over to realize it, figures." Said Matt  
  
"Let's go" said Ken  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock Matt pounded on the door "T.k. you awake?"  
  
"Ah my head STOP POUNDING!!" he yelled as he got up and let them in  
  
"please don't make so much noise" he said (T.k. obviously had a hangover)  
  
"Weren't you supposed to meet Kari this morning" said Matt  
  
"oh my gosh I forgot!! I hope she's not mad, I better call her"  
  
"no use" said Matt   
  
"What do you mean, did she leave without me?"  
  
"Not exactly" said Matt  
  
"She's dead T.k." said Ken he hated having to tell him that  
  
"WWwwwhat….?, your kidding right this is a joke."  
  
"no joke T.k. she was found this morning by Tai she was murdered late last night."  
  
"No NO not Kari she cant leave me I love her Matt." T.k. said as he fell to the ground crying "Its not fair" he yelled hitting his fist on the ground "why would someone want to harm Kari? She's the nicest girl I've ever met"  
  
Matt bent down beside T.k. "Sometimes there are no explanations for some things" said Matt "I'm sorry that this happened, but I promise we will do our best to find out who did this."  
  
"You better" said T.k. "whoever did this is gonna pay" T.k. yelled   
  
"We have to go T.k. we have other people to talk to " said Matt " are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yea go ahead I need sometime to myself anyway."  
  
"Let's go Ken" Said Matt "Davis's is next"  
  
"Davis?" questioned T.k. "why him"  
  
"he was with Kari last night." Ken responded  
  
"And me" said T.k. "We went to the bar and had dinner with Ken and Miyako, Davis and I had a few drinks of course Miyako and Ken didn't drink anything."  
  
"Umm T.k. I am right here" said Ken "and Matt does know about that already we just have to question him about last night anyway."  
  
"Lets go" said Matt   
  
They arrived to Davis's around 2 p.m. It seemed that he had heard the news when Jun said he was pretty upset and that they shouldn't go see him at the moment. They left and decided to come back a little later on.  
  
"So far no real suspects" said Matt as Ken drove back to the office  
  
"We'll theirs Davis, T.k., and Tai were the only one home last night so theirs three but none seem like they could have done it."  
  
"Yea why would Tai kill his own sister he has no motive." Said Matt  
  
"Davis and T.k. were drunk so they're not getting off my list very easily" said Ken  
  
"True" said Matt "lets check the autopsy at the office first though."  
  
"That's where I'm heading" said Ken.  
  
At the office their was a box on Kens desk labeled **confidential**. Ken went to it and opened it up  
  
"nothing" said the man as he walked in "not a single fingerprint its unreal this person was quite good at covering their tracks. It seems she was stabbed with a butcher knife, it's the only knife that could make those huge of cuts. It seems the killer cut her in the chest first and when that didn't work they went for the neck. Although we did find this" the man walked to the box and pulled out a little piece of paper that was sealed in a ziplock bag. In it was a movie stub. "look at this, it's the same movie stub as one found in Kari's pocket during the autopsy but this one was found on the floor of her room."  
  
"Davis" thought Matt "Him and Kari went to a movie last night he's the only one who would have the same one."  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions yet Matt," said Ken "Let's talk to Davis first"  
  
"alright," said Matt  
  
"anything else?" asked Ken  
  
"well from our reports its seems that the killer had to have come in from the window the curtains had blood on them which seemed to have been smeared on by accident when they were leaving."  
  
"Thats all they found"  
  
"Yea, im sorry Mr. Ichijouji"  
  
"Let's go see Davis then" said Matt  
  
"alright"  
  
They ran out of the office and headed for the car.  
  
Ken sat in the passenger seat of the car he was deep in thought ^This is unreal^ he thought ^oh all the people in the world, Kari. No one really has any reason that I can find but Davis he did love Kari and he hated the fact that she was with Tk.^ ^Ken!^ he yelled at himself ^Davis told you that he didn't care that Kari was with Tk as long as she was happy.^ ^Err I'm so confused^ he continued yelling in his head  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Davis) ah you mean they wanna arrest me?  
  
(Kitty) yeah, sorry Davis  
  
(Davis) hmmph so not fair  
  
(ken) here's your cocoa  
  
(Kitty) thanks Ken-kun  
  
(Ken) Can i tell them yet?  
  
(kitty) eeerrrr NO!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

(Kitty) well here is chapter 3 for your reading pleasure  
  
(KEn) now?  
  
(Kitty) NO!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3 (Hope's Defeat)  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock "open up Jun, we need to talk to Davis right away" Yelled Matt as he pounded on the door.  
  
"Alright, Alright" she said opening the door. "He's in his room"  
  
They ran to his room and Matt blurted out "You did it didn't you"  
  
"Matt calm down" Said Ken putting a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Davis would you mind answering some questions for us" Ken responded  
  
"I'll do my best" he replied  
  
"Let's start with last night" Ken asked sitting down on a chair "where did you and Kari go?"  
  
"We went to the movies our showing was at 7:30pm. It let out around 9:45."  
  
"You took Kari home after that right"   
  
"Yes, we took the subway it was about a 45 minute ride. After we arrived at our stop we walked the rest of the way to her house. At her door she remembered that she had something to do with Tk in the morning and ran inside. And I proceeded to walk home"  
  
"Why was your movie stub found in her room at the scene of the crime." Matt exclaimed  
  
"I gave it to her"  
  
"why?"  
  
"So she could remember our date we had together." Davis explained  
  
"She had her own why need yours?" Matt said   
  
"Hey Two is better than one right?"  
  
"I don't believe you, your under arres…"  
  
"No Matt" said Ken "I believe him"  
  
"Huh?, but why Ken you don't believe his story do you?"  
  
"I do, it just seems like something stupid Davis would do"   
  
"Fine , your safe for now" said Matt "but if I find out it was you you'll be sorry"  
  
"So Davis, are you going to survive?" said Ken  
  
"huh?" questioned Davis "survive what?"  
  
"Kari's death"   
  
"I hope so, She was a great person and friend even if she was T.k.'s like girlfriend I still loved her." He replied "and it's going to be hard without her…" he trailed off  
  
"Lets call it a day Matt." Said Ken "Sora probably knows by now and we don't need her getting upset right now. Miyako probably too they most likely need us now."  
  
You're right lets go it is almost 5."  
  
"Bye, Davis" Said Ken   
  
"Bye guys" said Davis "I hope you guys catch the killer soon"  
  
^oh we will^ thought Matt ^You^ he continued to think ^oh shut up Matt do you really honestly think Davis killed her?^  
  
"I don't believe you didn't let me arrest him" yelled Matt to Ken  
  
"you're jumping to conclusions to soon" said Ken "we have no evidence on him"  
  
"You believe that phony story? And we do have the movie stub you know"  
  
"I don't know what to believe but for now, I do" said Ken "and how much evidence is a movie stub, not much if you ask me at least not enough to put someone in jail So far we didn't uncover any "Davis" fingerprints to back it up."  
  
"hmmph, I don't get you Ken, you're so kind how can you do this"  
  
"I don't know" said Ken "Hey Matt how is Sora coming along?" he said trying to change the subject  
  
"Shes good shes near the end of the eighth month right now."  
  
"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?   
  
"No we don't want to know we thought our first one should be a surprise"  
  
"yea, well See you tomorrow, early" said Ken as he dropped Matt off at his house.  
  
"Bye" he responded  
  
^why did I let Davis go^ Ken thought ^it was quite a corny story he had^ ^ I just don't think it was him^  
  
Ken pulled into his driveway and Miyako ran out of his house to him.  
  
"Hey I didn't expect you to be at my house?" he said kinda confused  
  
"I'm scared Ken" she said "scared you could be next because you probably took the case or even me. Murders target the investigators so that they can get away easy and…"  
  
"shh its okay" he said "I'll protect you" he reassured her  
  
"but what about you" she responded  
  
"Hey I'll be fine, Matt's my partner on this remember? And he's had tons of practice running from fan girls remember? lets go inside now."  
  
"so you don't mind I'm here then." She asked  
  
"no way" he responded "come on I'll cook us some dinner."   
  
They walked inside Kens house.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" asked Ken  
  
"I dunno" said Miyako "how about a sandwich"  
  
"is turkey okay?" asked Ken  
  
"sure"   
  
  
  
The next day Ken was awoken before the alarm by the phone he ran downstairs incase it was some important news. He answered it to hear Matt on the other line.  
  
"Ken, the killer struck again"  
  
"Crap, who?"  
  
They took T.k."   
  
"What" Yelled Ken waking up Miyako  
  
"just get down here"  
  
"I'm on my way Matt" said Ken as he bolted out the door and ran to his car.  
  
^with T.k. off the suspect list that leaves one person…Davis…and I let him go free last night what if it was him. Then did I just cause T.k.'s death?^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Ken) are you wondering who it is yet? IF you are call me at 1-800-IKnowUdont  
  
(Kitty) their probably annoyed by you by know. Here why don't you go to the movies with Miyako. Here I'll even pay for it.  
  
(Ken) Yea! free movie ::Ken leave::  
  
(Kitty)Ahh freedom again. NOw i just need to find a fill in while KEn is gone  
  
(everyone)MEE ME MEMEMEME!!!  
  
(kitty) LEt's draw straws!! :distributes straws: WHo's has the red end?  
  
(Tk) mine....  
  
(Kitty) alright Tk you can fill in for KEn.  
  
(Tk) but im dead  
  
(KItty)oh yea, right sorry, that wouldnt be good.  
  
(KItty) how bout you, Izzy.  
  
(Izzy)mumbles: oh great. 


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy: What do you want me to say  
  
Kitty: say something i dunno  
  
Izzy: umm, i like eggs for breakfast  
  
Kitty: ::smacks fast:: I dunt know how was worse you or Ken  
  
Izzy: gesh im doing my best  
  
Kitty: Well its not really good  
  
Izzy: hmph  
  
Kitty: Make yourself useful make me a hot cocoa  
  
Izzy: kghjawetuebagtje  
  
Kitty:TODAY!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 4(The arrest of Davis)  
  
Ken ran into T.k.'s apartment as fast as he could. They were just taking out the body when he caught sight of Matt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Matt" said Ken  
  
Matt turned around and shot Ken an unpleasant face. "It seems he was poisoned."  
  
"Do you think it was related to alcohol?" questioned Ken "any evidence to that"  
  
"I dunt know." said Matt "We did find a syringe which seemed to be the cause"  
  
"Are they taking him to be autopsied?" asked Ken  
  
"No" said Matt "It's clear he died of somesort of poisoning, I don't want them ripping through him just to claim that "yep he was poisoned.""  
  
"I see" said Ken "I'm sorry Matt, if it turns out to be Davis and than I could have prevented this…."  
  
"Don't say that Ken, its not your fault and if it was, it was an honest mistake, come-on lets go check on the reports."  
  
"okay"   
  
The two headed for Kens car and drove off their office.  
  
"uh huh, yeah Tai that would be great" said Matt "It's what they would have wanted, we'll make the final preparations tonight then say around 7 at your house would be great see you then."  
  
"so what's going on then?" questioned Ken  
  
"Tai agreed to have a double funeral."  
  
"That's good" said Ken  
  
"Yea, it's the least we could do for them. Strange thought. T.k. didn't even seem dead this morning it was like he was temporarily shut down."  
  
"But he was proclaimed Dead at the scene, right?"   
  
"Yea, maybe I'm just wishing it wasn't true."  
  
"I know just what you mean I had the same trouble accepting the death of a brother when Sam died."  
  
"That's right I forgot, you went through the same kind of trouble"  
  
"Yea, you just wish they were still with you, even though you know they're never coming back and you wish that you could have prevented it, or could make them come back."  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Hey Matt, are you guys going to start going through T.k.'s stuff?"  
  
"Yea it'll be hard but somebody's got to do it. Sora said she would help me through it and I'm sure my dad will help too."  
  
"If you want I'm sure Miyako wouldn't mind helping and I sure don't."  
  
"Thanks Ken" said Matt  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"We should probably help Tai too. I'm sure Mimi already has her hands full."  
  
"Well it looks like all is done that can be now, it looks like Davis is the only suspect we have and we do have enough evidence to put him in custody. So we better just in case it is him, we don't want anymore deaths now do we?" said Matt  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
"alright I'm off to arrest Davis." Said Matt "Finish my issue from yesterday"  
  
"I'm just going to review the reports from Kari's and T.k.'s potential murders"  
  
"bye" yelled Matt almost halfway out the door."  
  
^Could it really have been Davis^ thought Ken ^It doesn't seem possible. I really don't think Davis is capable of that. But where do I look all are suspects are turning up dead. But what if it is Davis am I willing to let him run free^ Ken was so confused.  
  
He pulled out the reports from Kari's murder he began studying them looking for some sort of clue or evidence to show him some kinda lead.   
  
Matt burst into Davis' house throwing the door wide open…"Davis your under arrest for the murder of Kari Kamiya.  
  
"huh?, but I…I didn't"  
  
"save it" said Matt "You have the right to remain slient….."  
  
^how is this happening^ thought Davis ^I never would harm Kari I love her.^  
  
"I hope you rot for what you've done" yelled Matt as he threw Davis into the jail cell.  
  
"Don't I even get a trial and what about innocent until proven guilty"  
  
"I already know your guilty, you murdered Kari because you couldn't stand her being with T.k. could you and then you got rid of him to."  
  
"its not true, sure I was jealous but I would never harm Kari." Davis replied "Even if I did fight with T.k. I would never kill him honest."  
  
"save it for the judge" said Matt and he stomped out.  
  
"Matt wait…..I'M INNOCENT!!!!"  
  
Izzy: ::bows:: here you go your majesty  
  
Ken: now thats what i call respect, Thank you izzy you may have the night off!  
  
Izzy: yes! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ken comes running in: Im back!!!  
  
Kitty: WB Ken-Kun  
  
Ken: Is it time yet?  
  
Kitty: what do you think  
  
Ken: it is great well everyone its....::Kitty puts hand over kens mouth::   
  
Kitty: not now  
  
Ken: well you could have said so.  
  
CHAPTER 5(Funerals, goodbyes, and contractions??)  
  
"Ken" said Matt  
  
"yeah" ken responded as he turned around from his work  
  
"Davis is in jail, where he should be."  
  
"hmm, I just don't think its him"  
  
"why not"  
  
"just I gut feeling I guess" said Ken "its just inconceivable."  
  
"Yeah, but I really believe it was him, I mean with the T.K. and Kari couple maybe he was jealous and couldn't take it anymore so he thought he'd get rid of both of them."  
  
"Maybe, but…"  
  
"Ken!" Matt shouted "Don't let your heart take over for now we just have to look at it in that perspective."  
  
"Alright, I guess your right"  
  
"Good, now lets go, We need to help Tai clean up"  
  
"You go I'm going to go pick up Miyako first"  
  
"Okay see you there."  
  
"Tai?" said Matt as he let himself into Tai's house  
  
"We're in here" said a voice that sounded familier  
  
"Hiya" said Mimi as she poked her head around from the door  
  
"Hey Mimi, is Tai here?"  
  
"Yeah, and Sora too!" Mimi replied  
  
Matt walked to the room  
  
"Hey Tai!" said Matt "how you holding up?"  
  
"I'm fine how about you"   
  
"Well as good as you can be after your brother is murdered"  
  
"Yea…" said Tai as he looked at a picture of Kari and him. "What do I do now, Do I just go on living a normal life as if she never existed?  
  
"Well, Memories are all we've got now do we really just want to forget about them?" said Matt  
  
"No your right, Matt I gotta hold on to the memories, that's all I've got now." Said Tai, "I'm really going to miss her. She was my only sister."  
  
"and he was my only brother" said Matt  
  
"Well you want me to call about funeral preperations?" Matt questioned  
  
"sure, phones on the table" said tai  
  
Matt picked up the phone and dialed the number  
  
.............  
  
"uhuh"  
  
............  
  
"yea two"  
  
............  
  
"tuesday is fine"  
  
...........  
  
"Viewings Sunday, Monday, and funeral on tuesday"  
  
..........  
  
"how much will it be?"  
  
..........  
  
"alright, we'll be in later today"  
  
........  
  
"thank you have a good day."  
  
"Tai, its arranged we just have to stop in later to finalize it." yelled Matt  
  
"Alright" Tai said back  
  
"Hi guys" said Miyako as she walked in the door  
  
"Hi thanks for coming" Mimi said walking around the corner with a box  
  
"Hey Mimi do you want me to order some pizzas for dinner for all of us" said Ken walking in the door behind Miyako  
  
"hold on let me ask Tai" "TAI!!!" yelled mimi   
  
"yea?"he questioned  
  
"should Ken order us some dinner"  
  
"sure"  
  
"Hey Ken?" asked Sora "Can you order a pizza for me with cheese. Pepperoni, sausage, green peppers, olives, onions, and anchovies too."  
  
"Sure"said Ken in a kinda grossed out look "having some weird pregnancy cravings aren't you."  
  
"Yea, I dunt even like half those things" she commented  
  
"hey Tai" said Matt  
  
"yes"  
  
"do you think you guys can help me clean up Tk's apartment tomorrow"  
  
"yes of course"  
  
They began emptying out Kari's drawers  
  
"Tai what are you going to do with all this stuff" asked Matt  
  
"I suppose I'll donate the clothes to charity" he answered  
  
"I suppose I'll do the same" responded Matt  
  
Miyako brought in a couple of boxes and marked them charity and gave them to Tai to put he clothes in. He began folding and laying them in one by one.  
  
"This isn't right" said Tai  
  
"I know" said Mimi who was now helping Tai put clothes away  
  
"It isn't fair" He continued no one should have to die this way. Her life was barily starting. She was so young she hadn't even finished college or had time to have a family or......"  
  
"Shh" Said Mimi putting a arm around Tai she hugged him close she didn't know what to say but she knew her love was all he had now."  
  
::ding dong::  
  
"Three Pizzas, that'll be 15.50"  
  
"here you go thanks a lot" said Ken "Hey guys pizza's are here"  
  
"mmm"  
  
Matt, Sora, Ken, and Miyako gathered around the table  
  
"one pepperoni, one bacon, and one pizza full of stuff for Sora, sound good?" asked Ken  
  
"yea thanks Ken" they said  
  
"Are you up to eating?" asked Mimi pulling her arm of from around Tai and letting him go  
  
"I think I could keep a little down"  
  
"just don't think about what you saw"  
  
"how can I not. The sight of seeing my own sister like that its just something you don't really forget."  
  
"I know, but its not healthy to not eat so at least try, for me?"  
  
"Okay"he said as Mimi helped him off the ground to the table  
  
They sat down and grabbed some pizza   
  
"Well were just about done here" said Tai "good thing Kari didn't collect junk like some people"  
  
"Aweman we have to clean up T.k.s' beer can collection" said Matt "that could take awhile"  
  
::the group laughed::  
  
:later:  
  
"Thanks guys for helping me clean up"said Tai to Ken and Miyako as they were leaving  
  
"your very welcome" they responded  
  
"have a good night you two, see you tomorrow."  
  
"bye"  
  
"Well Matt we better go to that funeral place to make our plans for the funerals"  
  
"yea lets go."  
  
~The next Day~  
  
It was a Stormy and Rainy Saturday the 13th. When the doorbell rang to T.k.s old apartment. Matt walked over to the door and opened it to see Ken and Miyako standing outside the door.  
  
"Come on in" said Matt as he made a gesture to come in  
  
"Hi, ready to get started" said Sora as she walked out from around the corner.  
  
"Just don't work too hard ok Sora" commented Matt to Sora  
  
"don't worry Matt this baby isn't coming for a while"  
  
"okay, follow me"  
  
"Matt you're taking this pretty well" said Ken  
  
"I have to be strong for Sora, and to be able to find this killer. I want them to pay for taking my brother away from me."  
  
"They will, as soon as we find them"  
  
They followed Matt into the apartment. Lots of t.k.'s old stuff was in boxes marked either to keep or throw out.  
  
Matt sighed as her picked up some of T.k.'s old clothes, folded them, and put them in a box marked for the salvation army. "Well..."said Matt "The clothes go into this box if you guys want to start with these for now I'll go pack up some of the stuff in the living room."  
  
"I'll help you" said Sora  
  
"alright"  
  
"These is all so strange" said Ken "I mean who would be out to kill the them"  
  
"I dunno" said Miyako as she folded a shirt and stuck it in the box " It is kinda weird I mean it doesn't even seem like something Davis would do, It just doesn't even seem real."  
  
"I know what you mean" Ken replied "Kari was certainly dead but T.k. he just didn't seem gone from this world, he seemed...."  
  
"Thats what poison does"said Miyako as she walked over to Ken and gave him a hug. "Don't let it get you down, remember you gotta catch the killer."  
  
"Your right"said Ken "I just hope they don't come after you"  
  
"If they do I'll be ready. I'll take them down" she said punching the air.  
  
Ken just laughed a little ^I hope they don't^  
  
"Matt we're here" said Tai as he walked in the door  
  
"Hi guys" he said as mimi walked in the door behind Tai  
  
"Hows the clean out going?"   
  
"Pretty well... It brings back so many memories though" said Matt  
  
"So how you holding up?" asked Tai  
  
"alright, I'm a detective I deal with things like this all the time its just strange when its your own brothers murder your investigating."  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
"Matt what about all his furniture that he had?" asked Sora  
  
"Well.. I dunno I guess we can donate it too, I mean we don't need it"  
  
"hmm" said Sora "We could put the old rocking chair that T.k. owned in the babys room"  
  
"Okay"said Matt "speaking of the baby we have to finish its new room"  
  
"well its almost done we just have the finishing touches to do." said sora "Its exciting that were going to be parents soon" she said rubbing her tummy"I can't wait"  
  
"I just hope we discover who the murderer is before the baby comes"  
  
It was about 8 o'clock in the evening before they finished cleaning up T.k.'s house  
  
"Tomorrow we have to set up the funeral home for the viewings" said Matt to Tai  
  
"Do you want me to pick you up around 2 pm so we can go and do that" asked Tai  
  
"Sure see you then"said Tai as him and Mimi were leaving  
  
"Bye Sora" said Mimi as she left with Tai  
  
"well we better get going to said Ken and him and Miyako walked over to the door  
  
"Hey guys thanks" said Matt   
  
"See you Monday in the office unless they uncover something before then about this all" said Ken as he and Miyako left  
  
"I'll drive you home if you want me too" Ken asked Miyako  
  
"Ken I feel really unsafe in my house can I stay with you for awhile?"  
  
"Sure I can fix up the spare room for you" said Ken  
  
"Thanks" said Miyako giving him a little kiss on his cheek  
  
"Hey how you doing?" Matt asked Sora  
  
"I'm fine but I could really go for some chilli and Ice cream" said Sora  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, smiled and gave his wife a kiss " lets go home" he said  
  
"good idea"   
  
~Over the next 3 Days they set up for the viewings of T.k. and Kari. They straightened up the funeral home room where they were. They decorated it with flowers that people had sent. They organized the sign in book and those little cards you get with their date of birth and death on them. They went to the cemetery and arranged where they were to be buried. They decided to bury Them right next to each other. To be exact they were sharing the same headstone just like a married couple would. All the preparations were made and it was Tuesday, July 16th about one hour before the funeral was to start. Tai and Mimi were sitting in the very front row of chairs along with Matt and Sora. Ken and Miyako were in the next row behind them along with the rest of the group.~  
  
^Well this is goodbye^ thought Tai looking at his sisters coffin. ^this is the last time I'll really see you, see your face^ Tai's face turned sorrowful Mimi looked over and saw him she put a comforting arm around him.  
  
"Mimi why did this happen, how did it happen, who would want to kill Kari?"  
  
"Tai sometimes killers can't even answer why they did it."  
  
"People like that, argh they make me so angry! Destroying human lives for fun"  
  
"It'll be okay, Tai," Said Mimi "Matt and Ken will catch them."  
  
"Your right" Said Tai  
  
Sora turned to Matt "Are you okay?" she asked  
  
"Im not sure" he said "I've lost my only brother, to a murderer we don't even have a clue to. I don't know what I would do If they took you away too. You're my life, Sora, you me and our unborn child we're a family I...I don't ever want to lose that."  
  
"You never will" she said "I'll always be here for you"  
  
~The funeral started and they watched as they said a proper goodbye to them. Surrounded by their friends, families, and loved ones, they gave T.k. and Kari a sad farewell. After the funeral had ended they got in there cars to go to the cemetary for the burial. It was all set up with two places dug. One by one they walked by sprinkling the oil on the caskets. Then they lowered them into the ground. Tai and Matt said goodbye to their only siblings while Mimi and Sora tried to comfort them though this. After it was all over Matt and Tai walked to the headstones~  
  
Tai put a flower on Kari's stone. "I'm sorry Kari, Sorry I couldn't stop this from happening to you" Mimi walked over and put her arm around Tai. He leaned on her as they walked away back to their car.  
  
Matt walked to T.k's side of the stone. "I'm really gonna miss you."   
  
"He'll be here in spirt" said Sora  
  
"your right, besides he's in a better place." said Matt.  
  
"Let's go hom...Arhgh" yelled Sora as she hunched over in pain grabbing her stomach.  
  
"SORA!!" Matt yelled It caught Mimi and Tai's attention as they ran back to see what was wrong  
  
"They baby" said Sora "I think its coming"  
  
"It's too soon" said Matt  
  
"Sora!" commented Tai "we gotta get her to the hospital, quick"  
  
Matt and Tai helped Sora to the car and the four of them left for the hospital. 


	6. Chapter 7 dont ask

CHAPTER 7  
  
CHAPTER 7 (there is no 6)  
  
When they got there Matt and Tai helped her in as quick as possible. Mimi ran to the front desk.  
  
"My friends in premature labor." she told the lady   
  
"Alright get her in that wheelchair"  
  
The lady paged someone on a phone and then told them to bring her this way.  
  
They took Sora into a room and they got her on a bed.  
  
"First we have to try to stop the contractions that your having." said the nurse  
  
Matt stayed with Sora while Mimi and Tai stepped out.  
  
"Talk about a turn around" Said Tai   
  
"Yeah, hey we better tell Ken and Miyako whats going on"  
  
"Your right."  
  
They walked to the counter and asked to use a phone the lady told them which one to use and they did.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Ken this is Tai"  
  
"Hi Tai...Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yea, Sora's in labor"  
  
"We're on our way."  
  
"They're coming down." said Tai  
  
"alright"  
  
"Who was that?" asked Miyako  
  
"Sora's in labor"  
  
"but it's too early" said Miyako "let's go"  
  
Then they left their house   
  
"AHHHRGH" yelled Sora as she sprung up in pain on the bed  
  
"Matt..I'm scared" she said  
  
"it's okay" Matt reassured her "everything will be fine."  
  
Sora's doctor turned to the nurse "We can't stop the contractions, and her water has broken, the baby is definitely coming"  
  
"But it's to soon"yelled Sora "AHH" she screamed again  
  
"It's risky though"  
  
"Matt I don't wanna lose our baby" cried Sora  
  
"We won't" said Matt ^We Won't^  
  
Ken and Miyako ran into the hospital and down the hall. They stopped at a information desk and found out where to go. They were walking out of the elevator when they saw Mimi and Tai in the lobby.  
  
"What's going on" questioned Miyako  
  
"Well, shes in the room with her doctor" said Mimi  
  
Just then Matt walked over  
  
"what's happening" questioned Tai  
  
"They can't stop the contractions, she's going to have our baby tonight." said Matt  
  
"Are they okay?" questioned Miyako  
  
"Let's hope everything works out." said Matt "Well I got to go"  
  
"We'll be right out here Matt" said Tai as Matt went back into the room.  
  
The group sat out in the lobby waiting and talking. About an hour had went by with no news of what was going on. They suspected everything was alright but they didn't know.  
  
"So anybody wanna place bets" questioned Miyako  
  
"What" said Tai  
  
"If it's a boy or a girl"  
  
"sure" said Mimi "I'm betting it's a boy"  
  
"Naw I think its going to be a girl" said Miyako  
  
"uhh" said Ken"I'll leave it to you two"  
  
"me to" said Tai  
  
In the room Sora's contractions were getting closer and closer it was almost time.  
  
"Matt?" said Sora  
  
"huh" he questioned back  
  
"I think this is it" yelled Sora as she crunched up  
  
Matt ran out of the room to find the doctor when they came back the doctor checked Sora.  
  
"The baby is coming" said the Doctor  
  
"ahh" yelled Sora  
  
"Matt walked over by Sora's side "squeeze my hand during the pain" said Matt  
  
"alright"  
  
"Sora it's time" said the doctor  
  
"I'm ready...arghh"  
  
............  
  
"I wonder whats going on" said Tai  
  
"While she couldn't have had the baby yet Matt would have told us" said Mimi  
  
"guess we just have to wait" said Miyako  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" yelled Sora and she gasped for breath and all of a sudden she could hear a baby cry out.  
  
"Congradulations" said the doctor "It's a girl"  
  
Matt leaned over and kissed Sora on her forehead.  
  
"We have to check her out first and make sure she's okay. We'll be right back" At that the nurse and the doctor left with the new baby.  
  
"Matt we have a daughter" said Sora  
  
"We sure do. And she's gonna be fine" said Matt "I love you"  
  
"I love you too"said Sora "Hey Matt what about a name?"  
  
"I know how about......  
  
"Ahh!!!" whats going on in there" said Miyako  
  
"I thought I heard a baby cry" said Mimi  
  
"Here she is"said the doctor coming back into the room and handing the baby to Sora to hold.  
  
"How is she doctor"   
  
"She's fine. I'll let you be but I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay"  
  
The doctor left the room  
  
"Matt you better go tell the group about her"  
  
"Your right I'll be right back"  
  
Matt walked into the lobby  
  
"Matt what's going on"  
  
"Come and see for yourself" said Matt  
  
Matt led the group back to the room  
  
"Hi guys" said Sora "This is our new baby, Misty Rain Ishida, it's a girl"  
  
"Congradulations" said everyone!!!  
  
"Awe she's cute" said Mimi  
  
"I was right" said Miyako "It is a girl!!"  
  
The group gathered around the new baby they congradulated Matt and Sora. But then the doctor walked back in.   
  
"Okay there are too many people in here right now. I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave I need the parents to fill out some information about the baby."  
  
"Alright bye Sora we'll see you later" said Miyako as her a Ken left  
  
"Bye congrads again" said Tai as him and Mimi left.  
  
"Okay" said the doctor "The baby seems to be doing just fine. I would like to get the baby's birth information right now"  
  
"alright" said Sora "well we named her Misty Rain Ishida"  
  
The doctor wrote the baby's name on the information card. "She weighed in at 5 pounds 2 ounces." said the doctor  
  
"she's so tiny" said Matt  
  
"It's because she's a premie" said the doctor  
  
"her eyes are bright blue, and she has very light blond hair." the doctor continued  
  
"just like you, Matt" said Sora as she looked at the baby. And then at her husband.  
  
"Who would have thought, Matt, that when we met at camp that one year that years later it the future that we would be married and have one beautiful daughter."  
  
"I know Sora" said Matt "But I'm glad it happened" 


	7. chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 (New Beginnings)  
  
Ken and Miyako walked into Ken's house.   
  
"Ken I really appreciate you letting me stay here with you."  
  
"Miyako you're always welcome in my house." said Ken  
  
"I hope Sora and the baby are alright" said Miyako  
  
"I'm sure Matt will contact us later with all the information."   
  
"Yeah your probably right" said Miyako  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"do you think we'll end up like Matt and Sora someday"  
  
"hmm"  
  
"Married having our first child together"  
  
"I hope so"  
  
"me too" Said Miyako as she gave Ken a big hug.  
  
"Tai?" said Mimi  
  
"hmm"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"for what?"  
  
"Everything that has happened, lately."  
  
"I mean I wish we at least knew something about her murder. We don't even really have a clue. And Sora, I know how much you care about her I. . ." Mimi was cut off by Tai putting a finger over her lips  
  
"I still have you" He said giving her a kiss on her cheek  
  
"And nothing will ever take that away." she reassured him.  
  
"Well" said Matt we better call everyone and tell them we are all okay."  
  
"Yea" said Sora looking at Misty.  
  
Matt picked up the phone and dialed Tai's number.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Tai this is Matt"  
  
"Hey how are you two is everyone alright?"  
  
"Yeah were fine. Misty checked out okay and we'll all be able to leave soon."  
  
"Awesome, we'll look forward to seeing you guys."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"see ya"  
  
"Everyone is fine"   
  
"Thats good to hear." said mimi  
  
"they should all be coming home soon."  
  
"Hey we should decorate the baby's room for the homecoming"said Mimi  
  
"thats a great idea!"   
  
~Two days later~  
  
"Ken Wake UP!!!" yelled Miyako to Ken   
  
"It's already 9:00 we are supposed to meet Tai and Mimi and Matt's house in half an hour."  
  
"Mmm" Ken rolled over and went back to bed.  
  
"Get UP!!" yelled Miyako as she pushed Ken onto the floor.  
  
"Hey!!!woah!!!" yelled Ken as he fell onto the floor.  
  
"Ow, hey..." yelled Ken as he sat up on the floor.  
  
"Hurry up!" yelled Miyako as she threw Ken some clothes. "Change out of your pj's and I'll meet you downstairs in 10mins so hurry up.  
  
"Alright alright I'll be there"  
  
Miyako walked downstairs and put on here coat and her shoes. She sat down on the couch and waited for Ken to get ready. About 10 minutes later Ken ran downstairs and grabbed the car keys. "Ready Miko?"  
  
"Come on Gambit, beat um up" yelled Miyako  
  
"huh?" Ken said a little confused "Not again"  
  
"Miko...." said Ken walking in "Turn off x men its time to go"  
  
"gesh, alright, just at the best part."  
  
"Hey you were the one who yelled at me to get up"  
  
"Oh yeah, hehe" she said " let's go" as she ran out the door.  
  
"I'm drivin" yelled Ken running to the car  
  
"I dun't think so" yelled Miyako as she ran past Ken knocking him over  
  
"Hey!" he yelled as he got up and ran toward the door  
  
"No way you go to slow" yelled Miyako Trying to open the drivers side door while Ken also fought to open it.  
  
"Take this" yelled Ken as he tickled Miyako on her sides  
  
"Hey.....no...fair..." giggled Miyako as Ken beat her to opening the door and jumped in the seat.  
  
"Hmph" sighed Miyako as she walked to the other side of the car to get in the passenger seat.  
  
::At Matts House::  
  
"Argh" yelled Tai "where are they!!!"  
  
"Calm down" said Mimi "they'll be there"  
  
"its only 10 their only a half hour late" continued Mimi  
  
"They better get here soon" gruffed Tai  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
"bout time" said Tai opening the door   
  
"Nice to see you too"said Miyako walking in  
  
"Hey Mimi" said Miyako walking up to her.  
  
"Ready to decorate, Tai and I bought a ton of new baby girl decorations and streamers."  
  
"Awesome, Ken and I brought balloons. He's bringing them in"  
  
"I called Izzy and Joe too. We're gonna have a welcome home party tonight"  
  
"that's great it sounds like its gonna be fun"  
  
"I hope so"  
  
"Let's get to decortaing" said Mimi "pulling out decorations out of a bag.  
  
"How cute" said Miyako as she pulled out a sign that read ;welcome home new baby; and it had a little picture of a baby on it.  
  
"Look at all these streamers."  
  
Just then Ken walked in the door with about 30 balloons all pink and white and Welcome new baby and such.  
  
"Gesh Miyako how many did you get" questioned Mimi  
  
"Hey everybody likes balloons right?" smiled Miyako "this way they'll be plenty for the entire house."  
  
"And outside too" laughed Mimi  
  
"I'm gonna put some music on"Miyako said as she walked over to Matts stereo hmm this sounds good as she put in a random mix of 80's songs."  
  
::Beat it, Beat it, no one wants to be here beat it.....::  
  
"gotta love Michael Jackson" said Miyako as she turned it up really loud to the whole house could hear it.(along with the whole neighborhood)  
  
"Beat it , Beat it...." sang Miyako as she started to hang up streamers.  
  
They started hanging decorations all over the house everywhere you looked there was a mix of pink and white streamers. The house defenitly looked welcoming for a new baby. Miyako was spinning around the house hanging all sorts of decorations while signing to various songs like We didn't start the fire, hotel California, and the cyclops song. Mimi was laughing and having a good time to.   
  
^this is just what everyone need^ thought Mimi ^something to get their minds off the recent murders and get on with life^  
  
Ken and Tai were trying to stake up a sigh that said "Welcome home Misty Rain" But it wasn't going to well  
  
"Ken it looks better over here"Yelled Tai  
  
"Fine I'm done arguing about where it should go put it wherever you want"  
  
"Alright all I have to do is hammer it in" Tai Went to hit the sign and missed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Tai as he stuck is thumb in his mouth "ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch" He yelled jumping around the yard "ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch........."  
  
Ken fell to the ground laughing as the girls ran outside to see what was going on.  
  
"Ken, what happend" asked Mimi  
  
"he tried to hammer his thumb instead of the sign."  
  
"It's not funny"said Tai  
  
"Suck it up Tai" yelled Miyako as her and Mimi walked back in the house  
  
"Didn't hurt at all...naa" yelled Tai back as he put his thumb behind his back.  
  
"Gesh, like little kids"said Miyako as she shut the front door  
  
"hey you still watch x-men and your 27"laughed Mimi  
  
"Hey what can I say it's an addiction" giggled Miyako back.  
  
Miyako walked into the kitchen and started reading cooking directions on the food.  
  
"I cup flour, 2 eggs, ½ cup oil..."said miyako  
  
"whatja makin" asked Mimi  
  
"stuffing ....I hope" said Miyako  
  
"Miko cooking?!?"exclaimed Ken as he walked in the kitchen.  
  
"HEY!!" yelled Miyako back  
  
"jk,...no really this could be bad"  
  
"hey lets see you do better, Ken" she yelled  
  
"cooking is so not my thing" said Ken as he walked back into the other room after getting 2 sodas.  
  
"Hmm, I'll show him"  
  
"...Miko?" questioned Mimi "whats that"  
  
"It's like my pet name from him" said Miyako as she stirred the Concoction  
  
"ic" said Mimi "how's it coming?"  
  
"Good I think" she said "as she put the stuffing in the oven."  
  
"I hope so" giggled Mimi "I put the chicken in the oven, and the potatoes are on the stove."  
  
"Good now lets go see what the guys are up to."  
  
"This place looks great" said Miyako walking into the living room.  
  
Tai and Ken were sitting on the floor attempting to wrap a gift."  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on the girls foreheads.  
  
"guys" said Mimi "wrapping gifts is not your thing."  
  
"You can say that again"said Tai throwing the wrapping paper at her  
  
"let me do this" said Mimi walking over and sat down starting to wrap the gift.  
  
"Didn't we already buy them a gift at the baby shower" questioned Ken  
  
"Yeah, but at that time we didn't know it was gonna be a girl" said Miyako "we had to get Misty new girl clothes."  
  
"Whatever you say Miko" said Ken  
  
"What time is everyone coming" asked Tai  
  
"around 3, because that's when Misty and Sora will be leaving the hospital to come home" said Mimi  
  
"thats in about an hour." said Ken looking at his watch.  
  
"Lets go check the food" said Miyako  
  
"alright" said Mimi  
  
They walked back into the kitchen and finished preparing the meal. (Which consisted of, (incase you wanna know)Chicken, stuffing, mashed potatoes, corn, and rolls)  
  
At about ten to 3 the doorbell rang  
  
"I'll get it" said Ken as he got off the couch and walked to the door.  
  
"Hiya" said Izzy as he walked in the house.  
  
"Hey Izzy" said Ken  
  
"hi" yelled Tai from the couch.  
  
"Hey Izzy" said Ken again  
  
"yeah"  
  
"I need to ask you a question."  
  
"Sure" said Izzy walking over to a chair.  
  
"Would you help us in the case."   
  
"Sure but with what."  
  
"Not much was found at the case but I'd like you to analyze what we did find."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"you might find something that they might have overlooked or not thought to be relevant."  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
"Thanks" said Ken  
  
Then the doorbell rang again  
  
Ken yet again got the door  
  
"hi Joe" said Ken  
  
"Hey, whats up guys"  
  
"not much" Ken said as he shut the door  
  
In the Kitchen Mimi and Miyako set the table and finished cooking the meal. Everything looked really nice when.  
  
"Look at the sign, Matt" could be heard from outside   
  
"Everyone's here" said matt when he saw all the cars.  
  
"This is just really nice of everyone" said Sora as her and Matt walked to the door. Matt opened it and they walked into their very decorated house.  
  
"Oh wow guys" said Sora "as she walked in with little Misty.  
  
"Hey Joe, hey Izzy" said Matt   
  
"Hi" they responded  
  
"Hey Sora" said Miyako walking over to here "can I hold her"  
  
"Sure" Sora handed lil Misty to Miyako  
  
"oh she's sleeping, perfect timing, you should put her in the bassinet so you can eat some dinner made especially by Mimi and myself"  
  
"alright" Miyako handed Misty back to Sora and she placed her in the bassinet.  
  
"LETS EAT!!!" said Miyako as she ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Miko cooked this could be dangerous guys" said Ken  
  
"hmph" Miyako growled shooting Ken an evil look  
  
"I'm just kidding" Said Ken as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Looks good guys" said Matt  
  
"mmhmm" agreed Sora  
  
They all ate dinner and continued on with the party. Everyone welcomed little Misty into the group. But then everyone started leaving and finally Tai and Mimi were the only two left and they were just about to leave.  
  
"Thanks again guys" said Matt as he closed the door behind them  
  
"Lets go home Mimi" said Tai  
  
"yeah" I'm tired" said Mimi as she got into the car   
  
"Night Ken" said Miyako giving him a kiss before she walked into her room  
  
"night" said Ken "I love you....more than you know" he said under his breath.  
  
Misty cried as Sora sat down on the rocking chair in the baby's room with her.  
  
"Shh." said Sora  
  
Matt walked into the room "Hey what's wrong Misty?"questioned Matt  
  
"she's tired" said Sora as she began to rock her Then her and Matt began to sing her a lullaby.   
  
Looking out on the beautiful sky all the stars in the sky this night and the moon was beautiful and full. As lights began to go out around the neighborhood and everyone went to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 (The killer strikes again)  
  
The next morning came around quickly and Ken was awoken by the alarm clock going off in his room. He got up and noticed that something smelled awfully good. He put on a robe and walked downstairs to his surprise Miyako was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Morning Ken-Kun" she said  
  
"morning.... what's all this" he questioned  
  
"A power breakfast to help you find that killer today."  
  
"Thanks" he said walking over and giving her a morning kiss  
  
"here you go" she said putting eggs, bacon, and toast on his plate "eat up"  
  
"Ummm Miko, I dunt like Bacon"  
  
"Alright I'll eat it" she smiled and walked over by Ken and ate the bacon   
  
"Only you Miko" said Ken smiling "only you love food this much"  
  
"I do"  
  
Matt rushed out of his house to head to the office this morning. He knew Izzy was gonna meet him there and he wanted to be there early.  
  
"Great Izzy is never later" said Matt "But I am" he said running out of his car to the building.   
  
"Phew!!"said Matt catching his breath "Made it"  
  
"Hey Matt" said Ken as he poured a cup of coffee  
  
"boy could I use one of those" said Matt  
  
"Misty kept you up last night huh?" asked Ken  
  
"she woke up 7 times last night"  
  
"ahh, life with a child" said Ken  
  
"Hey don't be laughin' you and Miyako will be having some too someday"  
  
"Jumpin' to conclusions huh Matt"  
  
"don't deny it Ken, you hope for that in your future"   
  
"Maybe so but lets stick to the present, cracking this case would be good focus right about now!"  
  
"Yeah, I can hardly sleep at night"  
  
"me either, but I think Miyako has been sleeping better since she's been at my house."  
  
"Hey guys" said Izzy walking in with his laptop  
  
"Hey Izzy" said Matt and Ken  
  
"Put me to work"  
  
"alright lets get started" said Ken "Izzy could you analyze all the evidence that we found from both the houses."  
  
"Sure thing where's the lab"  
  
"down the hall and take a left first door on the right" said Ken  
  
"alright I'm getting right to it."  
  
"So Matt" asked Ken "do you still think it was Davis?"  
  
"Why not I mean there have been no murders since we put him away. Did you realize that?"  
  
"Yeah but even if Davis was jealous T.k. and Kari than why would he kill Kari I mean Davis really loved her he knew he could never have had her because she had Tk but it doesn't make sense that he would kill Kari wouldn't he have just killed Tk and than he could have like basically had Kari until she like found out."  
  
"You do have a point Ken but maybe he was just so furious that he took it out on both of then. Maybe he doesn't even know he killed Kari."  
  
"You mean like temporary insanity"  
  
"Kinda"  
  
"Matt I think Davis is already insane, and I'm still not ready to put him away or even to death with the little bit of evidence that we have on him."  
  
"True" said Matt but I'm still bettin' it was him."   
  
"Interesting" said Izzy "looking at the syringe from which they believe Tk was poisoned. But it never was tested for what kind of poisoning. I'm gonna run some tests on it."  
  
Izzy tested the left over poison in the glass for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Matt lets run through what we've got so far" said Ken  
  
"starting with what he have from the murder of Miss Kari Kamiya" said Matt  
  
"Nothing, Nothing, NOTHING!!!!" yelled Ken pounding his fist on the desk   
  
"Calm down Ken" said Matt   
  
"No we have no leads, no clues, no evidence, No Nothing!!!!"  
  
"Easy Ken"  
  
"No, If we can't solve this than what safety do we provide to everyone we know?, huh could you tell me that matt?, no you can't can you. How do I know that I won't end up going home tonight and finding Miyako dead in my own house..." Ken trailed off "I don't want that to happen"  
  
"Neither do I, Ken" Matt responded "Don't think that I want to go home and find my family dead either."  
  
"I'm sorry Matt" said Ken "I never should have lashed out at you"  
  
"you're just frustrated, I know just how you feel."  
  
"Thanks Matt, now lets start reviewing this."  
  
About 8:30 in the evening only the three of them remained in the building. Izzy sat testing his material in the lab.  
  
"Wow check this out this was totally davis's fingerprints but they don't match the ones on the syringe." said Izzy "meaning someone else poisoned Tk and not Davis."   
  
"Right you are" said a shadowy figure that walked into the room Izzy was in.  
  
"Who's there" said Izzy turning around to see who was behind him.  
  
"Smart little Izzy" said the figure "you could be a real scientist with those skills"  
  
"Who are you!" yelled Izzy   
  
"To bad you won't be able to use them" said the figure  
  
"What do you mean.....What do you want with me" Izzy said very shakily  
  
"I want....I want" said the figure  
  
"YOUR LIFE!!!!"he yelled "I want you to pay for what you've done" as the figure pulled out a gun and pointed it at Izzy.  
  
"What I've done" said Izzy "I've done nothing but....You but your"  
  
"Silence" yelled the figure as he took aim at Izzy  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Izzy  
  
"everyone must pay for this" the shadow continued  
  
"this isn't how it should....."  
  
"Shut up!" yelled the figure as itpulled the trigger on the gun. It shot into Izzy chest straight through. Izzy didn't even have time to yell. The young man fell to the ground in his own little pool of blood. And at that the killer ran out.  
  
"What was that" yelled Matt  
  
"oh no Izzy!" yelled Ken running out the door.  
  
"Not again not again not Izzy." Matt muttered as he ran behind Ken  
  
They ran down the hall into the lab. They stopped dead in their tracks when they came face to face with what had happened to Izzy.   
  
"Call 911 Matt hurry."  
  
Matt pulled out his cell phone and dialed "I need an ambulance immediately my friends been shot!!"  
  
"Hold on Izzy hold on" yelled Ken to an unconscious Izzy. Ken applied pressure to Izzy gunshot wound to try to save as much blood as he could.  
  
The ambulance arrived asap they put Izzy on a stretcher and took off for the hospital. Noone could ride with him because of his condition they needed time to work but Ken and Matt still were on their way. 


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Death comes to soon to some)  
  
"What no!!!" yelled Miyako "no not Izzy...why why why"  
  
"I know what you mean" Ken responded back to her.  
  
"I'm coming down to the hospital" said Miyako  
  
"alright, be careful" said Ken  
  
The Ambulance arrived at the hospital and they immediately took Izzy into surgery to remove the bullet. Ken and Matt arrived a little after he went in.  
  
"What's the status on Koushiro Izumi" Matt asked the nurse at the desk.  
  
"Are you family?" she asked  
  
Matt thought what to say for a second before saying "Yes, He's my brother."  
  
"Alright, they took him into emergency surgery to have the bullet removed."  
  
"Is he going to be alright" Matt asked  
  
"I don't know" she responded  
  
"What do you mean you don't know!!" Matt yelled slamming his fist on the desk.  
  
"Sir, Literally I don't know im not the doctors operating on him and I for sure don't even know his condition."  
  
"I'm sorry" said Matt "It's just so frustrating."  
  
"I'm sorry Sir" said the nurse  
  
"What's going on" asked Ken  
  
"She says that he's in surgery and thats all she could tell me"  
  
"I see"  
  
"Ken!!"yelled Miyako running over.  
  
"Miko....."Ken just started when Miyako ran into his arms.  
  
"I'm scared Ken, more than ever" she said as she embraced him. She just wanted to remain in his arms, his safe arms forever.  
  
"Listen to me Miyako" said Ken "I love you with all my heart, and I'm going to protect you with all I've got, no one is going to take you from me, not even this killer."  
  
"Do you mean that, Ken" Miyako asked looking up at him  
  
"With all my heart" he said wiping the tears from her eyes. He kissed her on her forehead "With all my heart" he repeated  
  
^Thanks Ken^ Miyako thought. As she hugged him tighter.  
  
Around from the corner came a couple doctors pushing a Gurney.   
  
"Izzy" said Ken and Miyako pulled away from his embrace.  
  
From the looks of it Izzy was still alive. Though there were a ton of wires and machines hooked to him. They took him into a room just around the other corner.  
  
Matt walked over to one of the doctors. "Whats going on, with my brother?"  
  
The one doctor turned around and asked  
  
"You're his brother?"  
  
"Yes, can you tell whats going on with him?"  
  
"We couldn't remove the bullet"  
  
"What!!!" yelled Matt  
  
"It's in pieces inside of him, like it shattered inside of him. We removed some but we couldn't get it all. It's only a matter of time" said the doctor  
  
"How long" asked Matt  
  
"couple hours, maybe a day if he's lucky."  
  
"I understand." said Matt  
  
"NO!" cried Miyako she had overheard the conversation. "I could handle one, two was difficult but three!, this can't be happening how many more innocent people have to suffer" she cried  
  
"shh" Ken said as he hugged Miyako and ran his hand through her hair as she cried onto him. "It'll all end up okay, I promise." he continued  
  
"You can't promise me that" she cried "It won't be okay. I've lost three of my best friends I don't want to lose anymore, Ken, I don't think I could deal with it."  
  
"You'll never lose me" Ken responded ^never^   
  
"Izzy has regained temporary consciousness" said one of the doctors "You can see him if you want." The doctor told Matt  
  
"Alright" Matt said. He walked into Izzy room.  
  
"Matt" said Izzy  
  
"What is it"   
  
"The evidence I know" Izzy groaned "all of it"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I know who it is, Matt" said Izzy.  
  
"It's not who it seems" he continued  
  
"It's not who it seems"  
  
"What?! who isn't"  
  
"It's....." A loud buzzing came from Izzy monitor and he fell still.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled Matt at the top of his lungs  
  
"I'm sorry" said the doctor walking over and he placed a sheet over Izzy Body. "We tried all we could do"  
  
"I know" said Matt "I know"  
  
"NOO!!!" cried Miyako "He's gone, Izzy's really gone"  
  
"They tried all the could, Miko, I'm sure they did." Ken responded  
  
"It isn't fair" she continued "Izzy was so kind and gentle why would someone do this to him."  
  
"It's because of me" said Ken "They killed Izzy because he was investigating the case, Because I asked him too. This would have never happened if I didn't ask for his help."  
  
"Ken....Don't blame yourself" miyako cried  
  
"Why not?!" Ken exclaimed "It is my fault"  
  
"No it's not" Miyako pulled away "Listen to me Ken, there Is nothing you could have done to stop this okay, so please don't blame yourself."  
  
She hugged him and he hugged back both looking for comfort in each others arms.  
  
Matt walked out of the room. Torn and shaken. For he had just witnessed the death of a close friend. Matt thought to himself that he needed Sora there like Ken had Miyako. But he didn't want to call her He didn't want to deliver the news. He didn't want to upset her and in return upset his baby daughter. Matt didn't know what to do as he walked down the hall and out the hospital.  
  
^Why is this all happening^ he thought as he walked down the sidewalk ^This has got to be one long dream. You'll see I'll wake up and everything will be fine. T.k. will be alive along with Izzy and Kari. Everything will be just as it was^ "but it's not a dream" he said aloud " this is reality, this is all truly happening. And I have to stop this once and for all!" 


End file.
